


Feathers

by Punk_Grape



Series: Angel/Demon AU [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: The smallest ones fall the hardest, as Sesame and Navy find out.
Relationships: Emperor/Rider (Splatoon), OC/OC
Series: Angel/Demon AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911679
Kudos: 4





	Feathers

Sesame awoke with a whimper, having woken up from a stinging sensation in his wings. He’d never had his wings sting before, and fear quickly settled in; something was wrong, that much he knew. With sleepy eyes, he reached over and flicked on his bedside lamp, a soft yellow glow illuminating the room, revealing the cause of his pain. 

Strewn across where he had laid, were feathers, nearly all that had once adorned his wings were on the bedding, a few still clinging onto his wings. A strangled cry escaped the small angel as he picked up a glossy white feather, turning it over in his hands, feeling the soft plumage. The cry had woken Navy, confused by the distressed noise, and completely flummoxed by the little angel latching onto him for dear life. “Sess? Hey, what happened?” 

“Feathers,” was all Sesame whined, burying his face in the blanket, while he stretched out a wing to show Navy. The demon stared, jaw slack at the sight of the wing, almost as bare as a newborn bird. “Scared,” Sesame whispered, and Navy held him as close as he could. 

He wasn’t fully educated for a demon, but he knew that feathers weren’t supposed to all fall out at once; moulting was one thing, this looked downright dangerous. “What the hell,” he whispered, studying the outstretched limb. “Sess what happened.” 

“Don’t know,” he cried into the blanket and into Navy. “It hurts. Hurts and woke up all of them out. Navy I’m scared I don’t want to die.” 

It felt as though a red hot nail was hammered into the demon’s heart, the words causing heartache. “You won’t die. We’ll figure this out.” Except, he had no clue how they could. Navy knew little about angels, Sesame was in pain and terrified, neither were fit to figure something out. “Shit okay,” Navy muttered as he held his little angel close, determined to not lose him. “Okay uh... fuck what the fuck do I do.” 

He couldn’t take Sesame to see an archangel, that much he knew; if he was ill they’d let him rot for associating with a demon, not help him. Archangel’s were out of the question... except one. One was fallen, he’d helped them before, as much as Navy hated it. He had nothing personal against Rider, it was the king he detested that was always at that angel’s side. “It’ll be okay Sess,” he whispered as he reached across the bed to Sesame’s side, to grab the angel’s phone. 

It took him a minute, but Navy finally found the phone number, and called on his own phone, using even Sesame’s phone for calling grossed him out, putting his cheek where others had been. One ring, two rings, three rings, the phone went unanswered, Navy hoping to high hell that it would be answered. The familiar sound of it being answered greeting him after a few seconds, his heart immediately dropping when he realized it was not Rider who answered. “Oh, little shadow, to what do I owe this pleasure.” 

He didn’t have time to deal with the king and his antics, he needed Rider. “Where’s Rider, I need his help.” 

“And just why would I let you talk with my angel?” 

“Shut up, I think Sess is dying and I need Rider,” Navy hissed. 

Emperor fell silent, it wasn’t often he’d be told to shut up, the small demon had some nerve, he’d grant him that. “Very well, he’ll be by soon.” 

Before he could argue that he only needed to talk on the phone, the call dropped, and Navy began to cuss out the king once more, all while still holding the little angel close. “It’ll be okay Sess, Rider will help,” Navy tried to reassure him, as he wept into the demon’s chest. 

Rider had made it in record time, and could feel something was off the moment he stepped inside, that and the upset look on Navy’s face when the demon opened the door. “Ah, kay, what’s wrong?” Navy said nothing, simply nodded for the archangel to follow him to the bedroom, and Rider knew what was wrong the second he saw Sesame. “Well, he’s not dying, I can promise you that,” he commented, then crossed the room to inspect the curled up angel. “He’ll be alright, I can’t exactly do anything though.” 

“Is this... is this normal?” Navy asked quietly, brows furrowed together in worry. 

“This? Sesame is falling, Navy, and he’s falling hard. Was he losing feathers yesterday?” The demon shook his head, they’d been intact until this morning. “I took several days to lose all mine, his is quick. Best advice I can give, stay by him, give him support, and don’t let him do anything rash. He’ll be in a lot of pain for the foreseeable future, he’ll need you.” 

Green eyes squeezed shut, anger and sadness coursing through Navy; Sesame was falling, was going through this pain, because of him. As the archangel saw himself out, Navy climbed onto the bed and held Sesame close, tears falling as he cried with the angel. “So sorry Sess, all my fault. If you didn’t love me-“ 

The second after that left his mouth, Navy felt a hard shove against his chest, and Sesame was across the bed in an instant, face trembling as he held in tears. “Don’t say that,” he almost yelled, startling Navy. “Don’t say that don’t say that!” 

“Sess I didn’t mean that I don’t-“

Turquoise eyes filled with tears, the salty liquid running down his cheeks. “I’d do this over and over if it meant I could love you.”

“I don’t want you in pain,” Navy countered, inching closer to Sesame. “I just want you safe, happy, healthy. You don’t have that with me.” 

“Yes I do,” the angel said, voice raised once again. “I do I do I do!” Before Navy could react, Sesame bolted towards him, lips pressing against his in a tearful kiss. “You keep me safe. You keep my happy. You keep me healthy,” he argued, accentuating each sentence with a kiss. 

There was no winning for Navy, the little angel was too stubborn and in too much pain for him to win the argument; instead finally returning the kiss the angel had started. “I love you, I just don’t want you hurting.” 

“It’s better when you hold me,” Sesame said, and felt the demon squeeze him tight, enjoying the momentary pressure on his arms. “Helps me forget pain.” 

“Then I’ll hold you until it’s all over.” 

That promise proved difficult, as Sesame began to show pin feathers, the sharp sheaths protruding from his skin as the two could only wait it out. The rapid change of his feathers had the little angel howling in pain, Navy holding onto him for dear life as the two stayed in bed all day and all night; neither could sleep, not until all the feathers had stopped growing in. Once things had settled, the two finally passed out from exhaustion, letting sleep wash away whatever pain Sesame had. 

It had taken some getting used to for both of them, inky black feathers adorned the little angel’s back. They were soft as ever, Navy could still happily bury his face in them and feel the gentle plumage brush against his cheek, a hushed sigh escaping him. Three weeks had passed, and every day Navy would ask if Sesame was okay, always being told that yes, the little angel was okay. 

Well, Sesame was okay, until he woke up not too long after going to bed, his back aching, as though he sprained a wing. It was a dull ache, not something he hadn’t felt before, but nevertheless it hurt, and he had to tell the demon. “Navy?” he whispered, testing to see if his boyfriend was awake.

“Myeah?” Navy groaned, the gentle voice having broken through a deep sleep. “Sess?”

“My back, it hurts,” Sesame began, and watched Navy bolt upright. “Just feels like I sprained a wing, nothing big.” 

There was a grunt as the demon moved to stand up, tail twitching in nervousness. “I’ll getcha ice n tea,” he muttered, brain still half asleep as he left the room. 

Ice and tea sounded perfect for Sesame, who sat cross legged, torso leaned forward though until his face met blankets. The longer he laid there, the more intense the pain became, until it changed into a searing burning, tearing through his body as fast as his nerves could react. A cry was caught in his throat as he felt his skin burn, like something inside was on fire; if there was something inside, it should get out, right? 

Without much thought, the little angel twisted his arms back around, reaching the joints with relative ease. “Gotta get it out,” he whispered as he dug his nails into the searing flesh, the new damage barely registering more than a tickle. Convinced he hadn’t broken the skin, Sesame dug deeper, until he finally began to feel the sting of his back being clawed. He was already breathing heavily and sweating from the intense pain, he didn’t realize the wet feeling he felt on his fingers was blood. 

His finger grazed something solid, and while his back spasmed, he figured that the solid item was his target, so he began to dig once more. The pain had dulled from his fresh wound, returning to his wings and back, instead of the flesh stinging from the laceration. Try as he might, Sesame could not grab hold of whatever was in his back, and he let out a frustrated cry; perhaps Navy could help him get the offending object out. 

Navy had a mug in one hand, an ice pack in another, when he entered their bedroom to see what he thought was a nightmare. The little angel bent over on the bed, wings flat, silver blood running in streams from between his wings, staining them as it continued down to the bedding. The worst part was that Navy could see Sesame working at something, something solid, something white; he was trying to get a bone. The clatter of the mug hitting the hardwood floor spooked the angel, his hands retracting as he spun to look at Navy. “Get it out,” Sesame whispered, his wings twitching in agony. “Can’t get it out. Need it out.” 

The demon was over in a heartbeat, grabbing the angel’s arms to restrain him. “Sess stop, you were trying to pull out your spine.” 

“My... my spine? No, there’s something there please look I can feel something under my skin.” 

As Navy looked, he couldn’t help his stomach turning hot and the feeling of nausea bubbling up. “Sess, all I see that’s different is the blue veins, those are glowing a lot, but seriously there’s nothing in you.” With blood coated fingers, Navy held Sesame tight, accidentally aggravating the wound. “Please don’t try to pull out your spine again.” 

Sesame just cried as Navy held him, sobs filling the room. “It hurts so much,” he wailed, giving a loud cry before settling into the demon’s arms. “Make it stop, please Navy.” 

“You know I can’t, we have to wait it out. Mm, come on, let’s get that stitched up before it gets infected.” He moved, with Sesame still on him, to the edge of the bed, where he gripped the crying angel and stood up. “It’ll be over before you know it,” he whispered, making his way to the bathroom. ‘Crap how do I stitch this?’ 

Sesame was caught by surprise as he was placed on the counter, and Navy bolted from the room, to return a moment later with his phone. “Shut up, isn’t this Rider’s phone?” The angel’s ears perked up at the name, Navy was calling Rider? “Look, I need his help aga- it’s got to do with Sess why else would I call and risk talking to his royal assness?” It was clear that he’d reached Emperor instead of Rider, and Sesame was more on edge than before, especially when Navy dropped to a whisper. “He’s hurt himself, more than he thinks; tried to dig out his spine. I don’t know how to stitch it up, so I’d really appreciate it if- fine yeah whatever owe you please send him now.” 

Had Sesame not been there, Navy May have tossed his phone, he didn’t want to owe the king anything, but for Sesame he’d do it. “Rider is coming over to help bandage you up, he goes through this too.” A knock had them both turning to look. “Speak of the devil. Come in! Upstairs bathroom!” 

Heavy wing beats were heard as Rider soared up the staircase, barely touching the floor as he moved. “I’m glad to help on occasion but do t call me for every time he hiccups,” Rider said, then approached Sesame, leaning down a little to get on his level. “I know it hurts, but you gotta stay strong. I’m going to stitch you up, then bedbound until it tides over. Let’s see what we have he- oh. Oh that’s um, a nice little injury.”

While Sesame couldn’t see Rider’s expression, Navy could, and he figured it was somewhere between holy crap and what the fuck happened. “You weren’t exaggerating... reached bone and everything.” 

Navy nodded, and stood in silence as Rider cleaned the wound, Sesame howling from the alcohol swabs. The stitching was less painful, for Sesame at least, all the while the short demon watched. “Is there really nothing that can maybe take the edge off?” 

Rider paused to think, then resumed stitching up the injury. “Not really, no. I mean you can try sex but it’s not guaranteed. Though it’d be difficult...” it was apparent that the archangel spoke from experience, and Navy let it fall silent once more. He’d decided to hold off on that suggestion, all the demon wanted to do was hug and cuddle his little angel until he was better. 

Which was something that Sesame wanted very much; the moment Rider left, the angel was in Navy’s arms in a heartbeat, burying his face into Navy. No words were said as they made the quick trip to the bedroom, where Navy sat on the bed to lay down. Muttering “give me a sec”, he allowed his head to hit the pillow, then patted beside him, the space quickly being filled by one pained angel. 

Arms wrapped around Sesame, then pulled him close, his back meeting Navy’s chest, and Sesame realized Navy was purring. “Navy, you’re purring,” he murmured, enjoying the rumbling sensation. 

“It’s supposed to help heal things, I can stop if you want.” 

“Mm mmm. I like it lots, helps the pain, makes me sleepy.” 

A kiss was pressed to the back of Sesame’s head, the angel managing a small smile in response. “Rest, Sess, I have you, I’ll keep you safe.”


End file.
